Flexible corrugated hoses formed from metal tube are employed in many applications where the hose is exposed to severe conditions, such as internally high pressures or temperatures. Such hoses are also employed where the nature of the material conveyed through the hose requires the use of metal tubing. Typical uses of these hoses include applications where the hose is exposed to extreme hot and cold temperature conditions, where high pressure gas or liquid is transported through the hose, gas piping systems, refrigeration systems, or the movement of volatile chemicals through the hose.
With flexible corrugated hoses formed from metal tube, it is extremely important that the hoses be manufactured in a fluid tight manner or leak tight manner, particularly at locations where fittings are joined to the hose for coupling the hose to another hose or when coupling the hose to a fluid source or equipment. The assembly whereby the fittings are joined to the hose must also withstand the conditions of the hose itself, such as high pressures and pressure variation, extreme hot and cold temperatures, and the like, and during these conditions, not fail or leak.